Max and Justin's Body Worship
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Two brothers with amazing bodies, and the fic that explores those mouth-watering builds. Max challenges Justin to a little competition with very steamy results (now including the super sexy, Mason!)
1. Chapter 1

** Basically, I saw pictures of a certain actor in a recent episode of **_**The Fosters**_**, and after seeing stills from these shirtless scenes, I had to write something. So this is a fic I imagine to be set after the series finale of Wizards of Waverly Place, Max with the same built as Jesus Foster (played by the same actor of course). And in the later seasons, Justin was a hot number, so just imagine season 4 Justin.**

** And the plot for this is really thin…it's more about the boys' hot bodies and whatnot. Just look at the image for this fic, and prepare yourself for the hotness!**

Max stepped out of the shower, running a towel through his wet hair before wrapping it around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror and flexed, a smile spreading across his face when he saw the results of this week's workout. His body was a far cry from its twelve year-old state.

A couple years ago, he was a cute mischievous kid daring customers in the Sub Station to stuff as many chili dogs down their mouths for what he promised was a "fantastic prize." He only did it to see people blow their chunks over the tables and on the floor. Max didn't even mind having to clean it up, and endured the yelling from his parents and siblings. Back then, there was nothing more important to him than getting a good laugh.

But now, things were different. The Wizard Competition was over, and both his siblings kept their powers, making him the only loser. And that was what he felt like: the loser. Getting to run the Sub Station was great, but now he realized how inconvenient life was without magic. And it only made things worse when he watched Alex zap in a new jacket, or Justin use magic to help conduct science experiments. Max was powerless, so he forged a plan to get some of that power back: by working out.

Ever since Justin took up monster hunting, his body developed a muscular build that he was clearly proud of. His shirts got a little tighter, as did his jeans. It was like Justin was trying to flaunt his body without being obvious. Max couldn't help but be a little jealous. Justin was already the brains of the family. Did he really have to get the perfect body too? Max didn't have his powers, but this was one area where he was determined not to lose to Justin.

So he began working out every day in his room, keeping his routine a secret from everyone else. It made his room smell even worse than usual, but Max didn't care. Sweating so profusely only meant that he was making progress. It was hard at first – his body was barely used to physical activity, let alone something so strenuous, but Max kept pushing himself. Imagining Justin's body, muscles bulging and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, never failed to give Max his second wind.

And after his workouts, he soaped up his naked body in the shower, taking his time to really feel his muscles, to touch his flesh. Justin's showers were always so long that Max was sure his older brother paid his body the same slow rub-down as he did.

The image of Justin in the shower was vivid:

_His hands ran up and down his bulky arms, fingers resting on his biceps, triceps as the baseball-hard muscles tightened under his touch. Under the steady stream of hot water, Justin ran his hands through his hair, exposing his armpits, which were just as hairless as the rest of his body._

_ After running his hands across his face, he focused his attention on his chest. Justin's blocky pecs looked even firmer when they were shimmering with water. He sighed when his fingers found his nipples, small and dark pink._

_ Justin was gentle at first, lightly flicking his buds with his fingertips. Once he became used to the sensation, he increased the pressure, pinching his nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. The flashes of pain only stimulated him further, fueling his desire for more, more, until he was groping his own chest, until his nipples were standing at full attention, slightly red from hypersensitivity. _

_ That was when he moved on to other muscles, paying particular attention to his abs, which looked like they were sculpted by a genius horny artist. Every single cut of Justin's six pack was perfect, his firm wet stomach muscles eliciting salivating reactions. Just the thought of licking, sucking, kissing those marble-hard abs was enough to fan the flames of desire, to have them sweeping through one's stomach, deep down in one's gut. _

_ He even played with his butt, two full half-moons separated by his crack, which was much more visibly lately, thanks to those thigh-suffocating jeans Justin insisted on wearing. He liked the feeling of the denim slipping into such an intimate place, especially when he went commando._

Max was torn out of his thoughts when he pictured Justin toying with his entrance. The room seemed to be sweltering with heat, and the front of his towel had a noticeable protrusion. It was now or never. He pulled on a pair of white briefs and rushed to Justin's room, pushing the door open without knocking.

"Max, what are you doing here?" The older boy nearly fell off his bed, scrambling to stand up, while covering his crotch with his book. Justin was naked.

"I didn't know you liked to read naked. I do the same thing with my comic book."

Justin tried to adjust the book subtly, as to not give away the hardening of his dick that came with the new image. "Well, what do you want?"

"I bet I can pin you two out of three times. If I win, you have to do something for me."

"What are you talking about? There aren't toxic fumes in your room, right? You never know with all the smells that come from there."

"What's the matter? Scared that I'll win?"

That did it. As much as Justin liked to lord his maturity over everyone else, he was still a Russo. And the Russos were notoriously bad at turning down challenges.

"What do I get if I win?"

Max shrugged his shoulders. "You can pick whatever you want…_if_ you win."

That extra confidence that dripped from Max's voice spurred Justin on. He tossed his book onto his bed, and pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. Max couldn't help his lingering gaze when Justin bent over, his butt muscles flexing involuntarily.

A surprise attack. Max was caught completely off guard when Justin slammed him against the wall, but the pain vanished in an instant when he realized how close he was to his older brother. Their chests were pressed together, allowing Max to feel how ripped Justin was. And Justin's arms. Now that his eyes had free reign to take in all of the intricate details of his brother's body, his hands wanted the same freedom.

He brought his right hand to Justin's right bicep, his touch tentative at first, his eyes never leaving Justin's. Max had never noticed before, but Justin had really nice eyes, especially when they were like this: half-lidded and lit up with some expression that Max didn't recognize. But with their heavy breaths meeting between their faces, Max studied Justin's face, while his grip on Justin's arms became firmer.

It looked like Justin was starting to sweat. Was it because Max was practically groping his muscles? The more Max squeezed Justin's biceps and triceps, the more Justin flexed in response. It drove Max wild to think that he had this much power over his older, smarter, still wizard brother.

And his excitement continued to breed when he tickled Justin into submission. It was thrilling to see Justin, the self-proclaimed master of self-control, writhing on the floor, laughing so hard that he was crying a little.

For a moment, Max forgot about the proposed wrestling match, and took advantage of Justin's helpless state. While tickling his brother's body, Max explored all the most sensitive areas: Justin's armpits, his navel, his inner thighs, and his feet. All the while, Justin was pleading for Max to stop between long bouts of laughter.

But Max showed no mercy, especially when he grabbed Justin's balls, _tight_. He hadn't even realized what he had done until Justin screamed his name. Max looked down and saw his hand at Justin's crotch. With another experimental squeeze, Justin shuddered and let out a low moan that didn't sound like the older boy was in pain.

"I got you by the balls," Max said. A grin spread across his face. "I win this round."

Justin smiled weakly, too out of breath to muster even the simplest word. When he got back on his legs for the second round, Max could see the sweat glistening across Justin's body. Max's mouth went dry at the sight, and he was tempted to let his eyes linger, but he had to stay focused. One more win meant victory, that he was a winner.

The second time, Max was ready. When they met, it was with equal strength. Maybe Justin was worn out from the first round; maybe Max was stronger than he had realized. Whatever the reason, both brothers were pushing against one another, hands clasped tight together, as they tried to push the other back. More than anything, it looked like they were caught in a sumo match.

They were grunting, neither one of them willing to back down. Max tried to recall every wrestling move he had seen on TV – and Max had watched _a lot_ of TV. But the more he lost himself in his thoughts, the less he was able to remember wrestling moves, and the more pictured Justin in a wrestling singlet.

He pictured the black fabric hugging his brother's body tightly, Justin's muscles bulging obscenely against the thin singlet. And no area was bulging more than Justin's crotch, his hard-on fully visible, snaking upward, and a large amount of pre-cum exposing the helmet-head tip. Suddenly, Max's mouth was anything but dry. Saliva was freely flowing in his mouth by the time imaginary Justin bent over, firm butt muscles begging to be groped.

Reality seized Max when he felt weight on his body. He was on the floor, and Justin was on top of him, a cocky grin decorating his face. With Justin holding his wrists above his head, Max couldn't budge. He was completely at Justin's mercy. And when his brother ground their hips together, Max's legs lifted off the ground, and he arched his back.

The friction was delicious, even more so the second time Justin did it, and then the third time. Max couldn't put a name to this feeling. The more Justin thrust against him, the harder Max was getting. He wasn't even embarrassed about his dick getting hard. Justin's cock was just as erect. Besides, Max was more concerned about blowing his load in his briefs.

He locked his legs around Justin's back, toes curling as Justin continued rutting against him, animalistic grunts filling the room. It was as if the long thread that kept Justin's desires neat and organized had unraveled. His nostrils flared, his mouth hung open, and his eyes were pulsating with what Max was positive was _need_.

Max brought his hands to Justin's big arms and closed his eyes. This required perfect timing. He was really close to cumming, and he was pretty sure Justin was too. Calling upon every bit of self-control his body had to offer, Max held on for a couple more thrusts, before he mustered all of his strength, and flipped their bodies. Now he had pinned Justin a second time. He was a winner.

It felt even better than he had anticipated. He had outwitted Justin Russo and his magnificent brain. How many people could say that? He was beaming with pride, and his dick was straining against his underwear.

"I win again. You have to do whatever I want."

"What do you want?" Now, Justin was completely out of breath.

Max leaned back and spread his legs. There was only one thing he wanted right now, and he didn't need to say it for Justin to understand. Justin crawled forward until their faces were inches apart. His muscles aching and covered with sweat, and far too horny to think straight, Justin smashed their lips together.

Justin took advantage of the gasp that kept Max's mouth open and shoved his tongue deep inside his brother's tongue. Max allowed Justin to have control, allowing his big brother's tongue to explore the intimate spaces in his mouth, the ones that elicited low moans. And it was those sounds that set every cell in Justin's body on fire, that urged him to continue with these wet, deep kisses.

When he pulled away, a mixture of their saliva connected their kiss-swollen lips. Justin ran his thumb along Max's bottom lip, noting how his brother's lips were a darker shade of pink than his own. He slipped his thumb into Max's mouth, and once the younger boy began sucking on it, Justin began moving his digit around. It was a chance for him to tease Max a little, to play a game of cat and mouse, as Max's tongue eagerly sought out Justin's finger, desperate to have as much contact as possible. Justin understood that need. He felt it just as strongly.

He trailed kisses down Max's jaw, moving his tongue down until he was sucking on Max's Adam's Apple. It seemed a lot bigger than he remembered – Justin wasn't sure what that meant, but somehow Justin found himself more aroused. Maybe it was because Max seemed a lot more masculine.

That was even more apparent when Justin began kissing Max's chest. When did his younger brother get all these muscles? Feeling Max's muscles tense and relax under his tongue, Justin was a little jealous. He was a little embarrassed to admit it, but he worked really hard to keep his body in perfect shape, and took pride in having the best build he knew. He made a mental note to add another thirty minutes of weight training to widen the gap between Max and him. Okay, Justin couldn't admit that it was petty and shallow, but how would it look losing to his little brother in something like this?

But, Justin couldn't help the twinge of pride that came as he felt up Max's abs while sucking on his brother's nipples, dark pink and erect. And when Max groaned his name, Justin increased the force of his tongue work, an action which Max seemed to thoroughly appreciate, if the shudder that took over his body was any indication.

Justin continued his descent down Max's body, tracing his tongue across Max's newly formed abs. He spent more time than he intended, fascinated every time Max's muscles tightened under his tongue. It was like Justin was getting to explore his own body with his tongue, his dick oozing pre-cum at the thought. Again, probably conceited, but who could blame him with a body like his, and more importantly right now, with a body like Max's?

Bypassing the one spot where Max was desperate for contact, Justin licked and kissed along Max's thighs, sliding his tongue dangerously close to Max's balls, before moving down. He ran his tongue across Max's hairless legs, taking his time to feel up Max's strong calves, before Justin found himself sucking on his brother's toes. He sucked on each one individually, moving his tongue the most slowly on Max's big toes.

"Oh my God."

Justin's eyes widened when he felt both of Max's big toes curl in his mouth, as he watched the front of his brother's briefs get soaked in cum. He continued his assault on Max's feet through the aftershocks and the husky moans and repeated utterances of "oh God." Justin had never seen anything so sexy in his life.

He pulled off Max's underwear and turned them inside out, so he could lap up every drop of his brother's thick seed. Even though Max had just came, his dick was quickly re-hardening at the sight of Justin eating his load from his briefs.

A smirk came across his face when Max began grinding his foot against Justin's crotch, pressing his foot against Justin's bulge in his boxer briefs. He wanted to make Justin cum so badly. But just as quickly as he initiated his teasing, he stopped. If he was going to make Justin shoot, he wanted the full experience, to watch his brother's big cock bare, cum spurting out from the thick head. Max wanted more of Justin, all of Justin. He quickly pushed Justin onto his back and yanked off the tight boxer briefs, the last barrier covering up Justin's naked body. The older boy's dick was even more magnificent than Max had dreamt it would be.

A little longer than six inches, hard as marble, and the flared head already shiny with pre-cum, Justin's dick was perfection. Max unconsciously ran his tongue across his lips, resisting the urge to suck Justin's cock until it was squirting a big load down his throat. That was clearly what Justin wanted. Max had never seen such a look of desperation before, especially from his brother who was usually so well-composed.

He lifted Justin's legs in the air, took hold of his brother's muscular butt cheeks and dove his tongue into Justin's pink pucker.

"Max!" Justin screamed, his hole tightening from the contact.

But Max wasn't deterred, keeping his pace as he circled Justin's entrance with his tongue. He lapped at the creases that curved into Justin's hole, before guiding his tongue into the tight orifice. The whole time, he was squeezing Justin's butt cheeks. Was there any part of Justin's body that didn't deserve to be tongue worshipped for hours on end? Now that Max had carefully surveyed Justin's body, he was pretty sure that Justin's butt was his second best feature, right behind those drool-worthy wet-dream inducing abs.

"Max, let me do it to you too," Justin managed to spit out between low moans.

The younger boy didn't hesitate in swiveling his hips around so Justin could lick his butt, while he continued probing his brother's hole.

He only pulled his tongue away when he felt Justin's tongue at his own entrance. Was Justin's tongue always this long? The way it snaked inside him had Max feeling like he was going to bust again, all over Justin's abs. And that urge only grew more intense when he pictured licking up his load from Justin's tight six-pack.

Desperately needing a distraction, Max pressed his middle finger into Justin's hole, surprised when he was met with little resistance and a loud moan. Maybe Justin really did play with his butt in the shower just like Max imagined. Maybe water rippled off his rock-hard abs while he pushed a soapy finger between his legs. Maybe he writhed against the shower wall as he dug deeper and deeper inside his body to reach that special spot that made every nerve ending on his body implode in ecstasy.

Max couldn't take any more. He needed to be inside Justin _now_.

He spread his brother's legs and pushed his throbbing dick to the hilt, a warm tingling sensation racking his body when he felt Justin's inner walls squeezing his cock. Max didn't dare move, both to give Justin some time to get used to the intrusion, and to prevent himself from cumming, because he was already right on the edge. Besides, the view of Justin, spread eagle, muscular body ripe with sweat and face flushed, kept Max more than occupied.

When he leaned down, Max giggled at feeling Justin's dick, hard and heavy, trapped between their stomachs. Justin clearly didn't find anything amusing about this position, and whined when Max pulled away, removing any chance for friction. When he reached for his dick, Max slapped his hand away, and Justin felt like he was going to die.

But the older boy's thoughts were redirected when Max began moving, barely wasting any time in speeding up his initial thrusts until he built up a rhythm quick enough to have his balls slapping against Justin's butt.

Max was assailing his prostate with such force and accuracy that Justin felt like he was going to lose it. He was a sweating, horny mess, and with one particularly strong jab at the walnut-sized spot inside him, Justin let out a loud cry and came without touching his dick.

Max's mouth fell open when Justin's hole gripped his shaft even more tightly than before, encouraging him to thrust that much harder, that much faster. And the sight of Justin's dick spurting shot after shot of his load so high that it hit Justin in the face was too much for Max to handle. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he pumped his hips forward like they had just been charged by the Energizer Bunny.

It was sensory overload.

He could smell Justin's cum, the majority of it splattered across Justin's face and chest. And when he leaned down to lick the mixture of cum and sweat from his brother's body, Max was re-invigorated. He couldn't tell his own panting from Justin's, and it was a dizzying sensation, but Max knew it wasn't enough.

"Ride me," Max moaned.

He pulled out of Justin, and lay on his back, thankful that the new position gave him a little rest. Justin crouched over him and grabbed his dick, slowly lowering himself down the still hard length.

Max gasped when he felt his cum trailing down Justin's hole and down his dick. How many orgasms was it possible to have it one day before he was completely milked of every drop of cum? It felt like all Justin had to do was look at him, tighten those muscles, slick with sweat and cum, and Max was right there ready to cum over and over until his balls ached from overstimulation. Had it not been for his orgasm that had happened just a couple minutes ago, Max definitely would have cum again.

Justin wasted no time in bouncing up and down in Max's lap, and as Max looked up, he felt that surge of power again. Here was Justin Russo, his know-it-all, genius, hunky brother, submitting so completely, and looking back at him like he was the only other being in existence. He could have grabbed Justin's hips and thrust upward until his body couldn't take it, but Max wanted Justin to do all the work. He wanted Justin to work himself to his second orgasm, so Max could enjoy his third. And Justin clearly had no objections, riding max without abandon, and stroking his dick like his life depended on it.

Max stretched his arm upward and without a second thought, Justin took his brother's fingers into his mouth. Justin's tongue was big, sliding between his fingers, coating every digit in saliva. The moment Max pulled his fingers from Justin's mouth, his brother leaned down and Justin's tongue was in his ear.

He knew exactly what Justin was trying to do: to turn the tables and get some control back. Max wasn't going to let that happen that easily.

He grabbed Justin's face and crushed their lips together, their kiss just as hungry, wet, and needy, as their first one.

They came just like that, making out, and Justin riding Max with all the strength his body could afford.

Max's third orgasm felt just as explosive as his first one, his balls pumping their seed into Justin's hole through its rhythmic spasms. And Justin's cum streaked across his chest, Max's muscles already sore from over-activity.

They continued to kiss after their orgasms subsided, both brothers running their hands over the other's naked body. When Max pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, Justin pressed their foreheads together.

"I won," Max said. "I'm stronger than you."

"This time. Next time, I'm going to be ready." Justin slowly stood up, his legs shaky and is thighs trembling.

Max grinned when he saw his fresh two loads gushing from Justin's hole. He gave Justin's butt a firm spank, accenting his reply with a hard squeeze. "You're on."

**Hopefully, you all enjoyed this. And I'm just casting my vote for more shirtless Jesus Foster scenes…I mean, who's going to complain about that?**

** And the question that I leave you with is this: while writing this fic, I had the idea of a follow-up featuring Justin, Max, and everyone's favorite sexy stud Mason, in a threesome chapter with more body worship in nothing but speedos. Would you all be interested? It's just an idea that I had, but I wanted to hear your thoughts about it. Be sure to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Well, inspiration has finally come to me, and while repeatedly staring at some certain shirtless pics for inspiration, I bring you the second chapter of Max and Justin's Body Worship!**

** With new addition, the very sexy Mason. The theme this chapter is speedos, though they don't stay on for long, if you know what I mean. **

** I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Max marveled at his work, his eyes soaking up every inch of his muscled brother, tied to the bed, completely naked. Who knew those couple months he spent in the Wizard Boy Scouts, before he got kicked out for accidentally lighting a bunch of tents on fire, would come in handy?

Justin was struggling against the ropes binding his wrists to the headboard, looking off to the right. His cheeks were so flushed with heat that he thought his face would spontaneously combust from embarrassment.

Justin liked to pretend to be nonchalant about this whole…whatever their relationship could be called now after increasingly frequent make-out sessions, groping in the dark, and pounding Justin so hard that the sound of his balls slapping against his brother's muscular cheeks echoed in Max's mind for the rest of the night. But Max knew his brother liked messing around just as much as he did. That was why his hard cock was bulging obscenely against the fabric of his small black workout shorts.

Self-control wasn't exactly Max's strong suit, but when he saw Justin working out, muscles bulging and shiny with sweat, and he heard animalistic grunts fill the room as Justin pushed his body to the limit, Max swore he heard his mind blow a fuse. No one else was home, so Max raced to his room and looked up an invisibility spell, which allowed him to sit right in the room with Justin as he watched what had to be the most erotic exercise routine in the world.

Keeping himself on edge and resisting the urge to pop his nuts couldn't have been harder. He almost lost it a couple times, especially when Justin looked in his direction with a face so sexy that it could have impregnated a slew of girls purely from the gleam in his eye. And when Justin ran his lips across his lips, or poured water over his body to cool off, Max was sure that Justin had discovered him. Justin was like an exhibitionist. So what else could Max do besides jump him after the workout?

Besides, with Justin's huge muscles, and even bigger brain, he could have definitely thought of some spell to remove the bindings. Without a doubt, Max was the aggressor in this relationship, and having a visual to illustrate the control he had over his hunky brother turned him on beyond belief.

Justin's chest muscles tensed the instant Max touched them. From the way Justin was panting, mouth agape, and cheeks burning with heat, Max knew that Justin needed more, but he maintained his pace, sliding sweat across those firm muscles. Max's cock throbbed in his briefs. Nothing turned him on like Justin's muscles.

He grinned when he pinched Justin's right nipple, causing his brother to arch his back completely off the bed, and strain against the ropes around his wrist. Max loved teasing Justin like this, making him writhe while the glassy-eyed expression on his face grew more distant, more glazed with desire. And when Max leaned down to suck on the left nipple while flicking the right between his fingertips, Justin started moaning wantonly.

"Come on, Max," the older boy gasped. "You're killing me, here."

Although he enjoyed making Justin squirm, Max was getting too turned on to keep taking his time like this. He pulled the bottle of lotion from under the mattress. Both he and Justin had agreed to keep lotion handy just in case. Considering how spontaneous they had become, it was better to be prepared for any instance.

Liberally coating his left fingers in lotion, Max pushed two fingers into Justin's hole and was met with little resistance, other than the gasp that burst from his brother's mouth.

"Dude, you're so loose! Look how easy my fingers are going in!"

Justin's cock was pulsing, pre-cum oozing onto his sweat-covered abs. Max dug his fingers a little deeper into Justin's hole, and used his free hand to stroke his brother's dick, which was already slick from sweat and pre-cum. The wet squelching sound had Max dizzy with arousal, and Justin so out of it that he looked like he was going to pass out from overstimulation.

Thankful that Justin's arms were pulled upward, Max leaned down and licked along the older boy's armpits, lapping up his sweat. He wasn't grossed out at all from the musky scent, or the strong taste. It was masculine. It was sexy.

After digging his fingers into Justin's insides as often as he did, Max had no trouble finding his hunky brother's prostate, and mercilessly assaulted while stroking Justin's dick with furious speed. He watched Justin's eyes widen and his mouth hang open as he blew his load, cum shooting so far up his body that it hit Justin in the face, and some went in his mouth! Max was right on the edge of busting a nut, coating the inside of his briefs with copious amounts of his seed.

Justin was left panting for breath, muscles glistening with ample sweat and globs of cum splattered across his pecs and abs. Max withdrew his fingers from between Justin's legs, and licked the mixture of cum and sweat, before bringing their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss.

The instant that he undid the bindings from Justin's wrists, Max was pressed against the bed, Justin lying on top of him and assaulting his mouth with rough kisses. And God, Justin's tongue was so big, pressing down his throat. Max's cock was trapped between their abs, ready to explode if Justin kept grinding against him like this.

When Justin pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, Max smiled. He loved it when Justin lost control like this, his usual polished intelligence lost behind animalistic lust.

He gasped when he felt Justin's hand dive down his briefs, and grasp his bare cock. Max took hold of Justin's bicep, giving the hard muscle a little squeeze.

"I'm gonna play video games," Max said.

Confusion spread across Justin's face, but Max pulled Justin's hand out, and ran out to the living room to restart his RPG adventure.

* * *

Justin gasped as his fingers pressed against his entrance, legs automatically spreading open to accommodate the new intrusion, as his body sunk a little deeper into his bubble bath. Max's rough thrusting left Justin's hole gaping, and soaked wet with cum. Bathing multiple times had become part of Justin's regimen just to make sure he was clean, inside and out.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy messing around with Max. After the initial embarrassment and guilt that came every time their lips found each other, and Max rutted against him under the covers of one of their beds, Justin found himself enthralled by their lingering kisses and his brother's aggressive touch. It felt good to be wanted so much. And it was an ego boost to know that Max got so turned on by his body. That made Justin push himself just a little more in the gym, putting a few extra pounds on his weights to know Max would lick his sore muscles. But why was he _always_ the submissive one?

There was no denying that it felt good. After the initial flashes of pain, Justin was fully absorbed in ecstasy. But he wanted to have the same experience as Max, watching his brother's body undulate under him while moaning endlessly. He wanted to feel Max's tight inner walls squeezing his cock like a vice-grip, clenching for the duration of his orgasm until his own orgasm was milked out of him. He was the older brother after all.

But he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as suggesting a role reversal. He needed a plan. He needed help.

* * *

Mason's body was the epitome of wet dreams, muscles bulging against the thin fabric of his clothes. Justin couldn't count the number of times he had been able to see the younger boy's nipples through his shirt, then rushed to the bathroom to adjust his burgeoning hard-on.

It was always the little things that drew his eyes. Like when Mason stretched, causing his shirt to ride up and expose a bit of those perfect abs. Or when he bit down on his bright pink bottom lip while he was deep in thought. Mason was sexy. Not a person in the world would disagree with Justin. Especially not Max.

It was subtle at first, but once Justin zeroed in on his brother's lingering gaze on their sister's boyfriend, it was obvious that Max had the hots for him. And Justin had gotten off multiple times imagining Mason pounding Max's hole into oblivion.

His mind's eye would zoom in on Mason's muscular butt, repeatedly clenching and slick with sweat. All Justin wanted to do was spread those round, firm globes, and dive his tongue into the younger boy's tight pink pucker, feasting on Mason's natural masculine juices until his appetite was satiated.

All the while, his ears would be filled with a cacophony of Max's moans. He was dying to see the slack-jawed, glassy-eyed expression that only his brother could offer.

* * *

That building could have been on fire, and Max would have been completely unaware of the billowing smoke and flames curling towards his feet. Mason was helping Justin fix the air conditioner, and both the older boys were shirtless, affording him the perfect view.

They had been at it for hours, and didn't seem to be making any progress, which was fine with Max. Pretending to have his full attention on his video game, Max repeatedly peeked up to watch Mason's back muscles tightened, or Justin bend down just enough to expose his crack. His brother was definitely going commando. If Mason wasn't there, Max would have assaulted Justin with hard kisses, and stuck his hands down the back of his brother's jeans. Maybe Mason could watch. Max shifted in his seat on the couch, not sure if he was trying to hide his erection, or generate friction from rubbing his crotch against the front of his shorts.

"I think we'd better call a professional," Mason said. His sexy accent could have made any word sound erotic.

"You're right," Justin said. "I don't think we made things any better. And I'm seconds away from being sweatier than my dad in a sauna."

"Ugh. Dad in a towel? Not a pretty sight," Max said without taking his eyes off his game. Though he couldn't help but look up when Mason laughed.

"Anergymno Beach." Justin poured all three of them some lemonade. "I read about this beach that's really cool in the Wizard World. It's supposed to be really good. I figured if we're going to be somewhere hot, we might as well be lying on the beach instead of boiling here in the house."

It had taken hours of research, but when Justin stumbled across the ad in the Wizard World Pages, he felt the pieces of his plan suddenly come together. And when Max and Mason agreed, Justin had to pull his mind away from the image of lemonade trailing down Mason's chest and Max's legs, eliciting the strong urge to lap up the sticky liquid with his tongue.

* * *

No speedo, no entry.

Written in bright red letters, surrounded by various crude drawings of penises, the sign stood at the front of the beach, where various wizards roamed across the sound in tight bright swimwear. Justin hadn't mentioned the dress code to Max or Mason, but he had brought three speedos guaranteed to be at least one size too small for any of them. He felt like a diabolical genius when his brother and sister's boyfriend stepped out of the bathrooms wearing their speedos.

Max came out wearing nothing but a red speedo that accentuated his smooth tan skin. Although, in the past couple months, Justin had seen Max naked more times than he could have counted, it felt like he was only just now able to fully drink in the sight of his brother's muscular build.

Those firm pecs had Justin ready to drown in a pool of his own saliva. The cuts that sharpened each time Max flexed involuntarily drew attention to those small pink nipples that Justin was dying to suck on, and even bite until they were flushed a brilliant shade of red. He wanted to make Max beg for more, to enslave his brother to desire just from aggressive nipple play. He remembered how Max's body reacted the first time they messed around, and the image fueled his urges tenfold.

And being able to see Mason in nearly all of his naked glory had Justin ready to bust a nut in his own black speedo. Mason was wearing a light blue speedo, the smallest of all three, and that was completely intentional. Mason's upper build was insane.

The younger boy's biceps were even bigger than Justin, surely harder and bigger than baseballs. Justin wanted nothing more than to ravage Mason's arms, to feel them tighten under his tongue, to slide deep into Mason's pits, and lick every last drop of sweat from them until his taste buds were drenched in Mason's flavor.

Those abs. There were no words to describe what Justin wanted to do those abs. But the end result was unmistakable: thick ropes of cum glazing those thick, hard muscles, lapping up all of his seed until his tongue knew the full surface of the taut six-pack.

The three of them found a secluded area. Even with all the hunky guys on the beach, and the studly lifeguard who was a walking wet dream, Justin's full attention was on Max and Mason.

He couldn't wait anymore. If Justin didn't have his hands on some naked flesh soon, he was going to work himself into a horny frenzy.

"Hey, Max, I'll put some suntan lotion on you," he said. "Don't wanna burn."

Justin plopped a glob of lotion onto his hand, and worked the cool liquid into his palms, before pulling Max's feet into his lap. His younger brother sighed when Justin began working his feet, thumbs massaging the soles and Max's toes curling in his grip. The pink gel oozed down the sides of Max's feet, and rather than try to collect in his hands, Justin leaned forward and licked it up with his tongue, immediately sending Max and Mason into wide-eyed awe.

"Don't worry. It's edible. Strawberry Surprise," Justin said. "Surprised?"

The husky tone in his voice with that one word caused a noticeable reaction in Max's speedo. It was clear that Max would be on board for wherever Justin led him, but he didn't want to freak Mason out. As horny as he was, Justin still remembered the plan.

He pulled Max's toes into his mouth, slowly sucking on each one individually without breaking his gaze from Mason. What had started off as a really effective teasing method for Justin had become a full blown fetish. Sucking on Max's toes and planting wet sloppy kisses along his brother's firm soles had become part of their routine. Justin opened his mouth wide and simultaneously took all five toes on Max's right foot into his mouth, and sucked on them harshly, moaning around them as they curled so hard that they cracked.

Justin reluctantly pulled Max's foot from his mouth, and began applying the suntan lotion up Max's legs, unbelievably turned on from Max's expression. His eyes were shut, and his mouth hung open as a series of moans poured from between those full pink lips. By the time he had reached Max's chest, his brother had a full-blown tent, and had to pull away.

"I should do Mason."

Rather than fill his hands with Strawberry Surprise, Max covered the entire front of his body, including the front of his speedo, which made his erection that much more prominent. Then, without hesitancy, he pressed his front against Mason's back and shamelessly rutted against him. Mason had the cutest turned-on expression Justin had ever seen. And once the head of the British boy's dick popped out from his speedo, Justin knew he didn't have to hold back.

Kissing Mason was entirely different from kissing Max. While his younger brother was inexperienced and had enough energy in his tongue to make up for it, Mason was practiced, and could hold his own even in the midst of being sandwiched between the Russo brothers. This gave Justin the opportunity to control the kiss, a nice change of pace from dueling tongues with Max until he was overpowered into submission.

But when Max pulled Mason away and smashed their lips together, Justin was entirely captivated. It was like an out of body experience, watching the pent-up surge of hormones be released through Max's hungry kisses. Knowing that Max wouldn't pull away until he was good and ready, and not wanting to interrupt the fantasy of the moment even for a second, Justin decided to divert his attention to Mason's feet, giving them the same tongue bath he had given Max's.

He rolled his tongue between Mason's toes, committing the throaty moans that Max swallowed to memory, and revisiting the spots that elicited the most sensitive reactions. When he pressed Mason's feet together, and sucked on both big toes, Justin felt his dick throb with pre-cum as he watched Max gently bite down Mason's bottom lip.

Their three-way kiss was wet, messy, and injected in cell in Justin's body with lust. His body was aching for more stimulation. When Justin pulled away, he was panting for breath. His legs were shaky, and his thighs were trembling when he stood up, and stripped himself of his speedo. Max quickly shucked his swimwear as well, and Mason pulled both dicks into his mouth.

Both brothers were standing toe-to-toe, and although the pleasure from Mason sucking him off was out of this world, Justin managed to retain his senses through the haze of ecstasy. He ran his hand across Max's chest, which was still slick with Strawberry Surprise, then brought it to the valley between Max's butt cheeks, gently prodding against the area before sliding his finger into the tight passage.

Max's eyes widened so much that they looked like they were going to burst out of his head. He grabbed Justin's arm, and moaned something unintelligible. Justin wasn't sure what Max was trying to say, but he maintained his pace, digging his finger a little deeper. He didn't want to pull out of Mason's mouth, but he needed a better angle, and Max needed a bigger distraction. So Justin withdrew himself from the wet warmth, and positioned himself behind Max, pushing two fingers into the tight heat.

The younger Russo was in a daze. Justin's fingers were tunneling deep inside him, and Mason was sucking on his balls so harshly that it felt like the British boy was trying to suck them off. He couldn't think straight. Everything that the older boys were doing felt too good to deny. He tried to resist when Justin's fingers pressed against his prostate, but Mason stood up and pressed their bodies together in a kiss that made his entire body shudder with need. Max wasn't in control anymore.

When Justin laid him on his stomach on the sand, and spread his legs, Max looked back in time to watch his brother sink inside him. God, Justin's dick felt big when he jerked his brother off, or gave him a footjob, but feeling that thickness throbbing inside him had Max's head spinning. It felt like Justin would tear him apart. He was waiting for the immediate thrusting, but it didn't come. Justin was trying to catch his breath. Max smirked.

Justin gripped Max's butt cheeks when he felt his brother's inner walls clamping so tightly around his cock. This was such an entirely different sensation from having his insides rearranged from Max's rough thrusts. This was his chance to take control, but with the way Max's hole was squeezing him so tightly, Justin couldn't stop himself.

"I'm cumming." He babbled like an idiot as an intense orgasm swept through his body, his dick pulsing with every shot.

He slowly pulled out, and saw Max looking back at him, that cocky smile planted across his face that was both an immense turn-on, and a reason why Justin really wanted to give it to Max. But before he had the chance to thrust his dick back inside Max's hole, Mason touched his arm.

"Mind if I go first? My dick is ready to bust, but I think I can hold out for a little bit."

Did Mason just say "dick" and "bust?" Justin had been right. Anything Mason said in that accent came out a lot sexier. He nodded his response, and watched Mason position himself behind Max, spreading those tan butt cheeks apart just long enough for Justin's seed to begin dripping out, before he slammed home.

Mason was pummeling Max's hole without abandon, and Max was nearly delirious, moaning as if his brain was melting. It was even better than his fantasy, watching Mason's butt cheeks glistening with sweat, roll back and forth in time with thrusts of rabbit-fast speed. Justin couldn't help but grab Mason's butt and squeeze, hard, which made the British boy turn back to kiss him.

While their tongues rolled around one another, Justin reached his hand down to find where the younger boys' bodies were conjoined, grabbing Mason's balls and tugging on them sharply. It was then that Justin had an idea that made his dick completely hard in no time at all. He whispered in Mason's ear, taking his time to suck on the tender lobe, before Mason pulled out of Max.

A little empty and very confused, Max looked back behind his shoulder, before he was flipped onto his back. His body felt weightless as Justin picked him up and positioned him over his dick. Justin was able to slide back in without any resistance, and Max's body readjusted to the sensation of being filled. Justin's dick was longer, but Mason's was thicker.

Just when Max became accustomed to Justin filling him up, Mason got in front of him and slid inside him too. Two dicks. Two big dicks. Max grabbed Mason's shoulders and whined, the older boys wasting no time in thrusting into him in mismatched rhythm. It felt like his inner walls were getting scrapped, each push inside him opening him wider, and wider so that those long dicks could snake just a little deeper.

"God," Max gasped.

This was sensory overload. Justin's hands were on his nipples, and Mason was biting his neck, undoubtedly leaving a _huge_ hickey. But neither boy would touch his dick, and when he tried to do so himself, Mason grabbed his hand and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Dick…my dick…I gotta cum…" Max moaned between kisses.

Where did Mason learn to kiss like this? Max's mind was going blank, but the need to shoot his load was intensifying every millisecond, pressing so deep inside him that he could feel it in his gut. Trapped between two sexy, sweaty bodies, Max was writhing like a rag doll as Justin and Mason kissed.

Justin couldn't have been happier. He was finally giving Max a taste of his own medicine, and getting the opportunity to have his fill of Mason's hot, muscular body in the meantime. His hands were frantically trying to get everywhere, but more often than not, they ended up at Mason's butt, fingers pressing against that tight entrance. He wondered what it would be like to thrust into Mason like this.

Mason came with a gasp, Justin following seconds later, their erratic rhythms so fast that their balls were pounding against Max's butt cheeks, while their big dicks pumped out droves of cum. Justin's balls ached from cumming so hard, but when he and Mason pulled out, his body was finally satisfied.

"Please," Max moaned. "Let me cum."

His younger brother looked completely out of it. And although torturing him like this was fun, Justin was merciful. He brought Max into his lap, pushed two fingers into Max's hole and used his free hand to stroke Max's dick.

Justin's fingers were soaked as they twisted around Max's entrance, a mixture of Mason's and his own cum dribbling down in thick waves. It took some navigating to find Max's prostate, but once he pressed against it, once, twice, and nearly assaulted it on the third, Max came.

His younger brother's orgasm was explosive, his entire body shaking as cum shot right onto his face in heavy streaks. It was exactly the absolutely out-of-it expression Justin had wanted to see. He nursed Max through his orgasm, feeling Max's walls tighten around his fingers.

* * *

Max had been too tired to do much after that, laying on the blankets under an umbrella while he watched Justin and Mason try to dunk each other in the water. His muscles were sore, and his hole still felt far too stretched open for comfort, but even in his post-orgasmic haze, brain signals were still coming together. This time Justin had won, and maybe Mason had too. But next time, he was going to be prepared, for both of them.

* * *

**And there you have it. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

** The whole muscle worship, especially with guys as hot as these three is so fun to write!**

** Thanks to anyone who reads/reviews/enjoys!**


End file.
